Prisoner of the Forest
by AllWolfXFox
Summary: Tragedy has struck and finds himself lost to forest, and it is only the beginning. Tags are mentioned in the Pro-Introduction Chapter, readers are advise to read it before reading the story.
1. Pro-Introduction

Pro-Introduction to Prisoner Of The Forest - Jet & Zuko Shipping - Avatar (The Last Air Bender Universe) - Please read the Authors notice before continuing on with the story. P.S, please be patient. (Warning - this notice will cause readers to be slightly bored to tears because of my endless prattling).

Hello to all Avatar/Jetko/AllWolfXFox fans or just people who thought this was a good idea,

To start off, I would like to apologise to any readers of any of my previous works who have been waiting to hear from me from quiet some time. This notice will touch on that as well.

I just like to point out that this story has been sitting in a word document for the past three and a half years... just let that sink in... Okay!

"Prisoner Of The Forest" is a Avatar story post Season 2 - Cross Roads of Destiny (You know, the one where Aang gets shot full of lighting and 'dies'). Anyway, this story has been written, read, retyped, re-written, re-read and re-retyped to the point where I felt this story was complex for my tiny brain. The problem was not really the story itself, but I felt the story (in my point of view) would not be written well from me, as I suck at writing. Some might disagree is you have read Kuzuri I: A Creation From A Signal Origin \- my POINT - I could not even get _Single_ right and it is in the f*****. So, I gave up, but I kept coming back to it, and kept getting better. (I hope). My writing style has improved over time, evident in Kuzuri I: A Creation From A Signal Origin.

However, the last rough two years I have not written _ANYTHING_. The most un-original excuse is because of life, but also because, sadly, I lost my passion for writing. (I know, every writers worst nightmare). Recently, I took writing up-again, and guess which story was the first one I went to...

Once I went over the very first chapter after two years, I was shocked that it actually looked decent. So, why the heck not? I began typing. FYI - this story is not finished, but has more direction than the other's.

 **NOW** here is the important bit.

 ** _Things to expect from this story:_**

\- This is a yaoi/BL/Jetko story. Originally, it was just a Jet and Zuko story. Now, I am not adverse to adding more couples of different natures within. However, Jet and Zuko are the prime couple.

\- This story will be LONG. Very long, do not be fooled by the very first (extremely) short Prologue/chapter to this story. It only looks short is because originally the Prologue was meant to be the beginning of Chapter One, which is quite long. There was no Prologue in the original planning.

\- This story will have mistakes, such as; spelling, grammar and therefore more. The most obvious will be my First person/Third person & Present and past tenses. But I would like to this that this story is a massive improvement from my other stories. So try to ease up on the Flaming in reviews/messages, and bare with it.

\- This story is Adult Rated. To the highest extreme. In other stories, I have glossed over sex scenes, rape scenes, scenes of angst, emotional trauma. However, two years is a very long time, and I have improved. Many times this story will get dark, but there will be other tags of happy/smut scenes, love, romance, slow burns, slightly slow placed, torture, death and others as I fancy. So watch out for the warnings at the beginning of each chapter.

\- I will make this story a priority above my other stories. Sorry, I thought I could handle many stories and write each chapter when fitted, but I think that was one of the main reasons for loosing interest in writing in the first place. So I will be making updates. Regularly? I don't know, but take comfort in that at least.

\- This story will not follow the original script of the Avatar series (obviously - Jet ain't dead here). There will be key aspects tied into this story like Sozin's comet. However the majority of the story will be from my own imagination.

\- This story will have MPREG. Male Pregnancy. This will more than likely off put viewers/readers. I hope that ain't the case with most, because this will happen WAY into the - quite far down the road.

Any questions or queries please leave in the comments or message me.

Without further ado - and hope you haven't wasted your time -

Prisoner Of The Forest!


	2. Prologue

**WARNING** : Please make sure you read the Pro-Introduction before starting this story. Tags: Emotional Trauma, Fight Scenes, Angst, Intensity that's bound to keep you on the edge of the seat. (I'm a comedian).

Normal Talk

 _'Thoughts'_

 _Prisoner of the Forest_

Prologue – Drawing Moths To The Flame

The firewood crackles as it eats away the leafs nestled with the stone circle. Its fire warm and bright, gave shape to the encircling trees, as he laid nearby. The young man was staring into the flames, watching them dances in flickering waves, gently moving with the force of whispering wind. And gifted with the sense that he was born with, he drifts with his soul towards the fire, welcoming, inviting, so much like _home_.

But behind golden irises, brutal, vicious images played over and over in his mind. He no longer felt the drifting notion. Not welcomed, but _cold_.

His fault.

He recites the betrayed expression in ocean blue eyes that belonged to an enemy-turned-almost-alley, as he vividly remembers aiming the experienced shot towards her body.

His fault.

The memory twists into something more profound as guilt settles in his gut. The memory reveals that of golden irises equal to his own. One moment – calculating, innocent. The next, victorious, _merciless_.

His fault.

Those elder eyes that had been so warm, ever twinkling with mischief, turned disappointed – withdrawn from love.

Looking back, it did not matter, with the promise of home within his grasp, he could not fail now! He had to do it. To be honoured. To be respected. To be acknowledged by his farther once more without taint to his very existence. Everything he could have ever hoped for.

But that was then.

The battle had spun beyond recognition, into a feverous nightmare. Troops of Di Lee flanks left and right, pressing forward. Water and ice were flying, being deflected. The earth rumbles and shook with every manoeuvre. Fire lashes, whips across the stones, making the atmosphere heat up and rise tension with being so close to threating attacks. Then suddenly, a bright beam of light appears, he knew what it was now, but not then. And it radiates with such power and gravity that he almost forgot to breath.

Then he saw the white light, and at that moment, he felt it, and would remember.

Remember with clarity, the distraught look of those ocean sapphires water from emotion; looking down onto the beaten boy cradling in her arms. Then carrying herself, and the boy through the ceiling in retreat.

Remember with anguish, the golden irises grow into near slits with delight, a smirk to match. Then stand before the only remaining enemy present, pointing, and utter words that muffles soundlessly against his ears, but at the same time, hears as clearly as ringing a bell.

He would remember with everlasting regret, the old eyes stare back in defeat, excepting posture relaxed as he became encase in a tomb of glowing crystals and then –

 _'No!'_

The boys' eyes opens wide, heart bounding in his chest, his stomach caving in, and he tried to breath.

Breath.

The boy by the fire inhales quickly twice, and exhales a slow, steady breath many times. Grasping his senses, he stares into the dying embers of his once lit camp fire, and he ponders how long he has been asleep. He rubs palms into his eye sockets, forcing them to adjust to the midday light. Before he could answer himself, a sharp snap slices the air into silence, and he scrambles to his feet, duo-swords drawn. He hushes his breath and waits for the cause of the forests uncanny silence. Not ten seconds later, he caught a glimmer of something to his left, and he treads carefully towards it. Using the broad side of one sword, he moves the covering brush gently to the side.

 _'A wire?'_

Eyes narrow, he brings his head level to the wire, following the path of the wire with his eyes. Under the shadow of trees, the trip wire blends into the darkness from either side. If there was a wire, then it must lead somewhere. He toes over the wire, and follows the wire cautiously further into the woods, pressing his feet to the ground with experience stealth. After a minuet, he came to a small clearing in the forest, and saw from the edge where he stood a stake that had been hammered into the ground, with a wire that coils around it.

He never let his gaze waver from the stake in the centre of the clearing as he dips down to cut the tense wire with the flick of a wrist. From above, expectantly, a large tent fell from the trees and lands with a dull thump. Unimpressed, he steps out from the shadows and made head way towards the pre-fail trap, mid motion of placing his swords onto his back. He steps once, and next his head made contact sharply with the ground beneath as his ankle jerked forwards with a force that had him loose his footing.

In a blink of an eye, everything was upside down. Dizzy from the unrespecting, and dare he say, _successful_ trap, his vision doubles, the back of his head throbs, and one leg hung loosely under the strain of gravity. The swinging motion did not soften his dizziness as he looks up? Down? To his trapped ankle. Teeth grating together he saw the coils wrap tightly round his right ankle, biting into his clothed skin. Instinctively, he reaches for his dagger that had fell from its sheath to the floor – out of his reach. Then hands made for his swords – which were not there. Whipping his head round, he found them scattered off to the side. And right next to them, stood a figure.

The figure stood still for a moment, but advances slowly, his footsteps jars outwards, slightly limping. Bringing a hand to his eyes as he attempts to catch a glimpse of the other's face, but the sun light behind the figure obscures his vision.

"Well well, fancy findin' you hangin' around, aye, Lee?" Wait, he _knew_ that voice. Just as the figure came close enough to make out subtle characteristics, the only thing he notices was a familiar blade of wheat grass, before a blunt object knocks him out cold.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 1 - To Trap a Firefly

**WARNING** : Please make sure you read the Pro-Introduction before starting this story. Tags: Emotional Trauma, Mention of Physical Injuries, Depression and traps. Traps that trap the trapper become the ultimate trapper-ie. (I'm a comedian).

Normal Talk

 _'Thoughts'_

 _Prisoner of the Forest_

Chapter 1 – To Trap a Firefly

"You need to take better care in your health." The teenager in question stiffly moves in unconcealed rage. Pulling his armour pads down along his arms, strapping them, and bending to do so with his legs. The movement causes an electrifying jolt down his left side and spine that erupts a gasp of shock. Arrogantly, he ignores the pain and clenches his teeth to mask any more weakness.

"Give it a rest. I do what I want, when I want." He snaps. Standing from his bed, he turns round to conceal the random twitches that inflicts on him. He could almost feel the scolding, honey tone eyes boring into the back of his head as he limps to retrieve his swords from the mantle.

Upon lifting them, the weight almost felt foreign, having them so long out of his hands. But having them now, lifted a weighing ache in his chest. As if a piece of him has returned.

"I get it. You think that if you are still breathing you can still fight. Be invincible. Be like before. But the truth is you are not." The voice behind him clips as her hands made to rest upon his shoulder. "I'm not a miracle worker. You are still recovering! You're not fully healed. But even then – you might not be able to do all things you used to-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" The older teenager shouts down the concern. "I asked you if I was ready to move, and you said I was!" Now staring down at the other, the younger teenager narrows her own eyes, challenging.

"I said you can move around for _light_ duties." She snips. "That means: you can move around easily, take frequent breaks, give orders, carry light loads – even that's pushing it! It does not give you a licences to strap on heavy equipment, start running around doing flips, getting into fights, and for Spirits sake! Putting yourself in more danger than your body can handle!"

"I'm ready. I said I'll take it easy, and I meant it." The other quips back half-heartedly.

"You and I both that's a lie." Disapproving eyes shut along with a sigh. Her arms folds in front of her chest as she stares up at him. Despite the height difference, the girl could really peg him down. The older teenager scoffs, places both swords on his back, and makes a move to brush past the other on his way out. "You need to take extreme care. If you damage yourself, there is no telling what could happen," her voice chills him to a stop – "or what I won't be able to patch up. Because this is what it is – a patch up. You're not healed fully, nowhere near."

There is a pause as he senses her making her way round to stop at his side, feels her looking up at him. There is the barest skin of her hand touching his own. Her voice goes solemn.

"They need you. We all need you. You can't be reckless now when we've just got you back." Her whisper pulls a cord in his chest. "We were this close," she made to show her fingers for added effect. " _This_ close to losing you." There is a wobble in her voice there.

He breathes heavily, finally calming down, "fine." His quite, reluctant answer strengths the grip she has on his hand, and pulls him gently into a side hug.

"I'll let the others know. Take care, okay?" Not waiting for an answer, she walks out before him, out of sight. He stands there numb for a moment, getting his bearings together from touching moment he is not used to, before making his way out of his room into the open air. He pulls a blade of wheat grass behind his ear and puts it in his mouth. His eyes adjusted to the afternoon lighting, creeping above the canopy. Breathing in deeply, he smiles, biting into the stem enough to show teeth.

 _'How could I ever leave this?'_

The open space. The sanctuary and safety within the treetops. He was a fool in thinking he could ever try to escape the life he had always known. Grimacing, he made steadily towards the edge of a platform and made to climb down the land. His feet hit the ground and he began to walk.

It has been a long since he did this. Just walking. Even before the… incident. He always found himself too busy with fighting others to take a moment in this surrounding beauty. And the weeks before the incident, he hadn't been comping well with the new change. It was as if his life before had simply followed him, reminding him that he could not escape who he was. What he was.

But then, it happened. A pain struck suddenly up his back to his chest, just like before. The blade of wheat grass fell from his lips as they opened in harsh pants. He found himself clutching onto the side of a tree. Quickly, he sat down on the edge of an encircling tree area, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Fuckin' hell." He cursed out loud. Clutching his chest tightly, wishing he could just take out his too rapidly beating heart and put a new one back in. Now, for the past two months, he found himself with nothing but time, and even taking this walk was a small feat in itself. But still… this time, the pain would not go away with time…

Immersing so far into his thoughts, he did not realise he been sitting around for hours into the night until felt a sudden chill.

 _'Damn it. The others will be freakin' out by now.'_ Picking up his blade of wheat grass, he gets up, turns towards the direction of home before a flicker of light catches his eye.

 _'Huh?'_ Straining his eyes in the dark, he slowly made his way towards the light. As he approaches closer, the light becomes stronger, and the flicker turns into a campfire in a small clearing. He crouches down behind a bush, watching the camper fire's light paint over the back of a laying figure. He assumes the other was asleep.

 _'Probably lost'_ , because of the lack of warm clothes he did not have, and from the little supplies he had on him, he must have made camp here recently. Moving an inch further, he notices two swords laying by the side of him, close enough to arm himself if needed.

He frowns thinking; _'Where've I seen those before?'_ He makes a surprised sound as the laying figure jerks his way. He feels himself draw back in shock when he sees a familiar burn on his face.

 _'The Fire Bender!'_ He growled, making to draw his swords, he heard the clank of his swords being drawn, but stopped. He continued to watch the other for a few seconds, and quickly realising.

 _'He's… dreamin'?'_ From where he hid, it did not seem like a dream, more of a nightmare. He watches the Fire Bender groan, twist onto his back, reach out hastily with his hands and turns on the other side. To add to his amazement and fury, the more violent the Fire Bender's movements became, the more the camp fire seems to whip round wildly.

 _'I knew it! He_ is _a Fire Bender.'_ He strains to hear what the Fire Bender is saying, but only making out various short words.

"No – don't no… stop… please." The other says. The teenager makes a curious sound, and relaxes a little.

 _'He doesn't seem to be aware that I'm here. I can't let him go. Can't let this Fire Bender walk free after everything back in Ba Sing Se.'_ He thinks back to his original pain from earlier. _'But I can't take him out like this. I know I won't win, much as I hate to admit it. I can't.…'_ He hissed with anger, clawing at the ground beneath him with one hand, hard enough to make marks. However, his scowl quickly turned into a feral grin, an idea forming in his mind. With that, he faded into the deep black of the night.

~Prisoner of the Forest~

The Fire Bender came to him around midday.

He prepared everything that night. Given skills with the years he has as a vigilantly, he set his trap, so when day time came, it would do the work for him.

He waits. Lying on a slant branch high above the canopy, north where the Fire Bender made his camp. He slept a little when he had finished his traps, but as soon as he felt the sun his skin he awoke, and not twenty minutes later, he appears.

He knew the Fire Bender was smart, defiantly not soldier material. Probably Commander rank or even an Officer from the way he fought with his swords and how he carries himself, but the teenager was expecting him to be. So he had to be extra careful in how he places the traps.

He remembers the others silent, brooding attitude, and very short temper. And he was betting on that now. He predicts, with a clear mind, once the Fire Bender wakes and see the first obvious trap he laid right next to his camp, he be on high alert, cautious. Then, he would follow the line, see the obvious trap in this clearing, disable it, and move in to expect it, thinking he had prevented himself a capture. That would be the mistake he regrets.

He watches from a distances, the Fire Bender cuts the wire and the net falls from above onto the ground. What the other did not realise is that by activating the net trap, he had set off a secondary wire that toes a second trap. He walks out onto the clearing, and steps onto the secondary trigger wire. The second wire activates a well-placed coil loop that hooks onto the others ankles, pulls him sharply forward onto his back, drops his swords, until he is hanging a few feet up in the air.

 _'Score'._ He praises himself, jumping down from the branch. He shakes off the twitching ache in his lower legs and makes his way towards the Fire Bender. He looks really pathetic. He honestly cannot believe he once lost to someone like this. The way he flaps around like a fish on a hook, desperately reaching for his weapons. He almost feels sorry for him… _almost_.

He pulls one of his hooked swords out from behind, glowing with satisfaction, he struts towards his captured prey.

Calling out in a grating tone, "Well well, fancy findin' you hangin' around, aye, Lee?" He sees the scared face look towards him with squinting eyes, trying to make out who it was. Then he stops, looks down with an even wider smirk on his lips, and brings the back of his sword down upon the others head.

There is a sudden crack and the Fire Bender goes limp in his trap. The teenager carelessly cuts the wire with his sword and sees the boy flop to the grass ungracefully with a thump. He crouches down and peers closer to the others face, contemplating his next step.

"Hmm, what am I goin' to do with you, I wonder?" He questions, chuckling darkly.

To Be Continued...


End file.
